


Show Off

by IchigoMilk



Category: Strawberry Prince, sutopuri, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: F/M, He's kind of a jerk in this, M/M, colon is Do-M and you can't change my mind, i'm sorry colon stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoMilk/pseuds/IchigoMilk
Summary: Colon just needs to be silenced for once.
Relationships: Colon/reader, Reader/Colon
Kudos: 10





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at video games; I'm sure others may relate.   
> Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.

“YEAAAAH, ALRIGHT!!!!”

The sudden yell from Colon on your left intensified the bitter feeling of defeat that you had and it didn’t feel any better when he raised his fists in pride. 

“Hehe, how’s that?” He rubbed his nose and didn’t even try to hide a bit of his smug smile. You couldn’t help but pout at him. He  _ knew _ you sucked at this game and still begged you to play; you don’t know why you bothered.

The two of you had been playing games at his place in the living room since school ended, and most of the matches in the multitude of games you and Colon played had ended in his victory. It was expected as he played way more than the average person but it still frustrates you when he would win and show off. He’s so lucky he’s cute, not that you could ever tell him aloud.

You sighed and put down the controller, asking if there was another game the two of you could play that actually leveled the playing field. It was fine that he was good at games, in fact, he glowed when he was having fun playing them. But you just wished you could see him taken off guard for once.

“Hm…” he took a minute to ponder the question before suggesting another video game that you knew he’s been playing since the day it came out. “What about smash??” He smiled.

You rejected it.

He listed off several other video games and you turned down one after another; it was plain as day that he’s played all of these. 

“Nnngh, then you pick one!” he rested his head down on the ground. “Besides, I know I’ll win~”

You scoffed at his bragging,  _ oh please _ .

He noticed your doubt and gave a mischievous grin. “Then how about a bet on it? Whoever wins can command the loser to do one thing! You can still pick; it’ll be a handicap.”

_ Oh, he’s on. _

Wanting to win and make him taste defeat, you thought long and hard about a game to play until something fair and equal came to mind-- rock, paper, scissors.

“Huh?” Colon’s startled expression as he sits up says it all; he didn’t see this coming did he?

You gave an innocent smile as you faced him, a single fist formed in front of him. 

_ Well? _

He grumbled, before raising his own fist that faced yours, “I’m still gonna win!”

With the set match of best two out of three, you started the first round. The both of you sang in unison. 

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

“Yes!!” With a hand splayed out, Colon beat you in the first round with paper against rock. It wasn’t over just yet though.

Once more the two of you readied your hands and with another chant of the song, he and you chose your weapons. You won with your own choice of paper and you eagerly gave him a triumphant grin. Just one more and you’d have him desperate for once.

“Hnngh, I’ll beat you for sure!” Colon got serious about this. 

Adorable.

For such a quick and easy game, the final round felt way longer than it was; everything went in slow motion. 

_ Please _ , you thought,  _ let him pick-! _ _   
_ He drew scissors, shredding up the paper you’d chosen.

You groaned and admitted defeat, feeling his ego grow with this victory. Before you could forget, he mentioned the bet once again.

“Alright, you gotta do what I say!” Colon bragged. 

Okay, what did he have in mind?

“Hehe, gimme a kiss!” He commanded, his face closing in on yours. 

With cheeks heating up, you backed up a bit; he’s gotta be kidding. How shameless could this boy get? But before you protested, he backed away and laughed.

“You should see your face; it’s hilarious! It was just a joke~”

You snapped.

Before he could register your actions, your hands cupped his face and drew his face towards yours. Without a second thought, you leaned in and met lips with the blue haired boy. A few seconds pass before you let go, and ask him if that settles it. Colon could only stammer and stutter, unable to form a sentence. That flushed red against his cheeks suited him.

You’ve lost the battle, but damn did you win the war.


End file.
